tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wikia Users and the Quest to Epicness
WUatQfE is a camp of two teams of nine Wikia users are suddenly trapped in the medieval world of Hasche. They meet a local Haschian, Klozvag (Reddude), who offers them a way of the planet of humans with dangerous powers. He puts them in a competition, where they have to compete in challenges for supplies to get to the stone of epicness, a stone that will give one user the power to leave Hasche, with three of his friends. In the middle of the game, a merge will happen. Also, this is only a roleplay camp. Only eighteen contestants, sign-ups are CLOSED. 'You can only be yourself, meaning, one character. Reasons You Can Be Eliminated For *Your team votes you out. *You cheated. **This includes using items you have not obtained yet, using your companions all the time, godplaying (winning a challenge in less than five lines) and using non-human abilities; you aren't Haschians! *You got into a physical fight. Sign-Ups Host Klozvag - The Laid Back Haschian Host - Reddude Cupcakes - The Ugly Godzillapor - Reddude Contestants #Reddy - the Excited Red Lover - Reddude #Ben-The accidental prone goof-Ben109 DER #Olaf- The tough, but friendly Russian- Codaa5 #John- the nice guy- Usitgz #Kev - The nice, weird, smart guy - Kevvy9 #Zack-The badboy-Shadow II #YoshiPerson- (Guess) #Shane -The Cheerful One - Goldenshane #Dark-The anti-social goth- (Dark) #Nad-The Moocher-Nad331 #Tcf09- The fun-loving girl thats just there- Tcf09:) #Christian- TDAFan99 #Kenny-The Peppy Nice Guy-Kenzen #Sonik- The Sayin Warrior- Sonictksb #Katie-The Cutie(My One Yr Old Sister's Name)-TDALindsayfan1 #Jim-The Comedian -Koops (There was a spot open :D) #Avery- The insane, fun loving, depressed, nerdy, girl- Pinkpatra #Spencer - The Don't Mess With Me Guy - Fanny Elimination Key Gold + (Contestant) = This contestant was on the Golden Retrievers. Crimson + (Contestant) = This contestant was on the Crimson Dragons. Red + OUT = This contestant was eliminated. Orange + LOW = This contestant was almost eliminated. Items Reddy Ben Olaf Accessories: Soviet Union Hat found on Day 1 John Kev Companion: Angel the bunny and Jess the puppy he found both in day 1. Zack YoshiPerson Shane Companion: Bubbles the Rabbitt, a rabbitt Shane found in episode one. Dark Nad Tcf09 Christian companion: Bunny found in episode 1 Kenny 'Sonik Companion: Will the Dog, Sonik's pet he bought to the show with him 'Katie' Companion: Jessica the Fairy(she won't cheat), Met on Day 1 Accesories: Lasso, Found on Day 1; Teddy Bear(Teddy Jr.), Brought from Home Outfits: Camoflague, Swimsuit, Snowsuit, Gymnastics, Summer, Winter, Karate(Black Belt) Jim Avery Spencer Episode One: Arrival on Hasche *Wikia Users fall to Hasche* Klozvag: Woah, you guys are so outta place, dudes. Let me throw you into a traditional Haschian competition, one loaded with drama, ok? Too bad, if you dont agree, ill feed you to the Godzillapors. (XD) Ben:Where in the crap am I?Who are you?What is this England?Godzillapillar?CHIA!GotMilk?!?(XD) John: *shakes headin shame at Ben* Ben:What?*gets hit in the head by a can* OW Kev: *uses a rock to kill a bird and a mouse* I like that Reddy:*wakes up8 oohhh, i dont feel so good. *rushes to bush and pukes* Klozvag: Ah, the first breath of Haschian air. XD Olaf: In Soviet Russia, Haschian air breathes YOU! Klozvag: Soviet Russia? Weirdos! On this planet, we dont name lands. Its all Hasche. But, the ruby mines are great. XD Olaf: In Soviet Russia, lands name you! Kev: *throws rocks at birds and some hit people* Sorry Ben:*gets up and gets hit* OW WHO DID THAT was it you *points to squirell Olaf: In Soviet Russia, Birds throw rocks at YOU! John: Is it the native langage to end every sentence in XD? XD. Olaf: In Soviet Russia, XD Ends sentence with YOU! Zack:Hello guys! Shane: *sticks head out of a rabbit hole* Hi guys! I'm Shane, though all my friends call me Shane. Kev: *see all of the birds throws rocks at him* *throws rocks at the birds* Reddy: hi shane! :D YP: Olaf, would you PLEASE can it on your Russia crap?! (Expects a "In Russia, cans can YOU!") Olaf: In Soviet Russia, Can cans your russian crap! John: In Democratic America. Soviet spys are executed! XD .Ben:Uh I'm Ben I think UHHHHHHH wait what I'm Ben I think YP: 0_0 Olaf: In Democratic America, George Bush makes a crappy leadership. But just about anywheres he would, meh. Zack:O_____O Olaf: In Soviet Russia, _ _'s O! Kev: In america, we kill Russains Olaf: In Soviet Russia, we t-bag Americans! Ben:On some dace floor short people are on fire so PWNED (XD) Olaf: That is quite strange why your not on fire, midget. Kev: In Russia, they tbag every american every russains Olaf: In Soviet Russia, I spank your mother. Shane: Hi Reddy! *rabbit jumps onto head* Hi Bubbles! Bubbles: *eats a carrot, is on Shane's head* Olaf: In Soviet Russia, Shane jumps on Bubbles head! YP: 0_0 SHADDAP!!!!! (DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY EDIT CONFLICTS I AM GETTING?!) Kev: In america, I use everyone thing I got to kill your family Olaf: In Soviet Russia, Ap Ap's Shadd. John: In Democratic America, Obama rules the land, and there is no Soviet Russia. Olaf: In Democratic America, we have sh*tty health care plans. Ben:In UK we have fish and chips which are actully french fries! PWNED (XD) Kev: In america, Obama kills every Soviet Russian Olaf: *pulls Shane aside* We need a Russian alliance, me, you and Bubbles. Zack:I'd be happy to join your alliance. YP: In Soviet Russia, Moscow gets blown up by OUR atomic bombs. (PWNED) Shane: But Bubbles isn't a contestant. But I accept. Olaf: In Soviet Russia, Moscow blows up ATOMIC BOMBS! Kev: In Russia, Everyone is naked and kill for being naked Olaf: In Soviet Russia, you would be hanged for not saying Soviet, you douchebag! Dark: *mumbles* Olaf: You got something to say, emo? Kev: In the USA, if you said america you would be dead by now Ben:In UK are army sucks cause we run in straight lines and get shot Olaf: But you just said America, you stupid American. Dark:*grabs Olaf* I said, Soviet Union doesn't exist anymore, it's Russia! Olaf: Why are you touching me emo boy? I don't feel that this is appropriate. Kev: But you just said it and I can't die in russia Dark: *throws Olaf* DIE! YP: Is there any popcorn on this planet? I'm enjoying this fight! Olaf: *doesn't even move an inch* Why you throw two-hundred pound man of steel? Not very smart idea. Kev: *looks for a board and a big rock* *finds both* *runs to Olaf * *uses the big rock and a board to throw Olaf away* Olaf: *sinks boat* John: *pulls Olaf to the side* even though its been 20 years since Soviet Russia fell, I'll join your Rusian Alliance. Olaf: With our alliance, WE CAN RE-UNITE SOVIET RUSSIA! URA! Olaf: *huddles Reddy, Shane, Dark and John* Face it, we are the smartest in game. We must come together to win. Deal? John: Deal! Klozvag: *rides godzillapor* good job cupcakes! :DDDDD Reddy: deal man! *hugs Olaf, notices the other staring, backs away, blushes* XD Shane: Sure! I LIKE CUPCAKES! Bubbles: *Is being a cute bunny* Shane: *wipes eye* Bubbles is so inspirational, oh and, um, I agree Olaf. Cupcakes: *smacks and scowls bubbles* >:( YP: *sees Olaf's "Secret" alliance* I need a way to counter them, otherwise I might become a target for them... Anyone want to join an alliance with me? Kenny:Hey Guys... I America, we have a VERY sh*tty president (Did i just go to far?) Olaf: True that, my brother. *pulls Kenny aside* I have an alliance, want to join us? Kenny:Yes... I am from Ireland... Huh. Kev: *sees 3 bunnys and a puppy* *runs to them* *picks up the cutest bunny and the puppy* *points to the bunny* I will call you Angel *points to the puppy* You will be called Jess (Kenzen:Can Kenny be on the Yellow team Red) Sonik: *apearrs out of nowhere,*Hi guys i'm Sonik and this is my dog Will. Bubbles: *growls at Will, Angel, and Jess* Shane: Rabbits can growl? Jess: *runs to Bubbles and attacks Bubbles* Angel: *does the same thing as Jess* Kev: Stop it!! Olaf: In Soviet Russia, It stop you! Kev: In Soviet Russia, you stops it!! Olaf: (CONF) Little kids, they no understand jokes nowadays. I'm lonely Russian in lonely world. Kev: *runs to Olaf and steals every thing he's got and throws them far away* Haha!! Olaf: Congratulations little kid, you stole car tickets and death warrant. Hope your happy now. Bubbles: *hops to Shane, Shane picks her up* Shane: It's okay Bubbles...it's okay. Katie: Hi! I'm from USA but I my family is from England... Katie: *finds a lasso and puts in bag* Cool... Katie: *looks behind a rock and finds a fairy* Hi! Wanna travel with me? Fairy: *nods* Katie: What's your name? Fairy: Jessica... Katie: Kk! That's my sister's name! Jessica: Cool! John: why is everyone finding something, but me. Jim: (falls from the sky and lands on a weasel) OWWW!!! Kev: *runs to Jess and ANgel and picks them up, runs to Shane* I don't know what got into my pets Jim: (with weasel on his head) What are we doing here? AND WILL YOU STOP BITING MY HEAD?!?!?!?!?!